It is known to employ semiconductor light sources, in particular light emitting diodes (LEDs), in automotive signal lights. For example, tail lights on some vehicles include an array of red light-emitting and/or amber light-emitting LEDs which are positioned between a reflector and a lens to provide the desired signal patterns. It is also known to have signal lamps wherein one or more LEDs are arranged in a direct view wherein the output of the LED passes directly through the lens of the signal light.
While known signal lights employing LEDs provide advantages over signal lights employing incandescent bulbs, they still suffer from some problems. For example, available LEDs emit limited amounts of light relative to incandescent lamps. Due to these lower emitted levels of light and/or the inefficiency of a conventional reflector and lens in transmitting the light produced by the LEDs, a large number of LEDs must often be employed to produce sufficient signal lighting to meet regulatory requirements. Further, this large number of LEDs must be appropriately spaced about the signal light to provide the lighted surface area required to meet regulatory requirements and thus the aesthetic design of such signal lights is limited.
As will be apparent, next to regulatory and safety concerns, aesthetic design can be one of the most significant considerations for the designer of a vehicle and, to date, the range of aesthetic design available for signal lamps using semiconductor light sources has been limited.